2012-11-26 Winter Folies
Well, some folks come to Brooklyn for various reasons. Some folks don't ever -leave- Brooklyn. When it comes to Heather... tonight, she's over here, doing a charity benefit thing. It's not a big thing, but she was hanging out at a 'girl's club' event, helping get some of them off the streets. She believes that anyone can benefit from being given the proper chance. But the barbecue she volunteered to cook at is just ending, and she head out of the big church they were using and onto the street. Mocha. What calls a god to Brooklyn, but the Mocha. Maybe visiting a certain Brooklyn Boy has something to do with it, but that's not for this scene to say for certain. In either case, the Thunderer has, indeed, procured his beverage, and happily walks down the street... on the sidewalk... in full scalemail and leather armor... helmet on his head... Mjolnir at his hip... slurping on a mocha. It's plausible the barista was too intimidated to charge him and just handed it over when he politely asked for it. Again, a detail for a different scene. Jubilation loves Brooklyn. Aside from it being the home of the Bugs Bunny accent, it's got some great malls and clubs. But tonight she was at a charity benefit barbecue with some local friends, and they're saying a loud and giggly goodbye just outside the door now. Somebody's irritated suggestion that they just text each other like everybody else their age only amuses them more. Jim Gordon, the Police Commissioner of Gotham City, has official business in New York. Fortunately, he has some down time, something he doesn't often get back home. One of the NYPD District Captains in Brooklyn had invited him to a charity barbecue, of which he'd ducked out early. Having walked away from the church a bit, he stops alongside the urban sidewalk to light a cigarette. Behind his spectacles, the trench coated cop simply watches what's taking place, his eyes lazily observing those who come and go from within the church. Well, Heather has always donated large amounts of money to events such as these. But she really doesn't want her name hanging all over it for credit. She wants the focus to be on the folks the events benefit. She will jump in the limelight when it comes to promoting or whatnot. And just as if it was a triggered event, a small handful of freelance photographers step up as the folks start exiting the bbq. Jubilee is gonna get caught by the cameras! Oh no! Well, Heather's hugging a couple of the kids and giving little tidbits of advice when it hits her. She needs to talk to Jubilee. She saw her a few times during the bbq, but she was busy cooking, serving, and otherwise putting her hands to use for the event. Now, she strolls over towards the girl saying goodbye to her friends and waits patiently for a chance to speak to her. Camera flashes lighting up the evening of course... behind Heather. Kara's still getting used to so many new things about her new home; like the new holidays. Thanksgiving was a welcome experience, but now she’s learning about the post-Thanksgiving shopping rush. So many people, all so pushy and forgetting manners. After braving crowds for the second time today in New York, so that Kal wouldn't chance upon what she's getting as gifts, Kara decided to take a break and headed down to Brooklyn. She's wandering the neighborhood in her civilian clothes, blonde hair tied back and glasses firmly placed on her nose. It's actually a bit better, away from the shopping madness, and she's looking at all the local decorations, smiling with a bit of glee at her first Christmas. The flashing camera lights attraction Thor's attention. Brows shoot up, eyes wide, and lips pause, puckered about straw in mid SLUUUURP! Oh, that one. What was her name again? Heather Davidson? No. Holly Danielson? Hrm, that's not quite right either. Thor pauses, head tilting, to consider the pretty little mortal, trying to recall the name fully. He's going to kick himself for this. He should be paying better attention. There are just so many mortals to keep track of! Caught up in her goodbyes, Jubilation doesn't realize there are cameras until the first flashbulb goes off. She blinks and peers owlishly at the picture-takers for about half a second, then smiles and gives them a Peace sign. Since she's in the middle of the bunch of six, in front, her girlfriends join in, one holding a higher Peace sign, another clinging to Jubes's shoulders, other hanging over their shoulders. Perfect picture setup! They're gonna be in the news! Until the mischief-maker of the little group finally gives in to temptation, anyway. Rabbit ears behind Jubilation's head go unnoticed in the mill, but when the centerpiece of the picture suddenly gets her rave-style jeans pulled down, there's a collective shriek of dismay, Jubilee's loudest of all! And in the press of her friends, she can't even do anything about it except cover up. Heather, if she's close enough, may notice that the embarrassed girl favors a brand she's been advertising lately. Ring! Ring A sigh. "Never any peace and quiet." Gordon reaches into his trench and withdraws the ringing cell phone, eying the number that appears on its display. "Oh, you've got to be joking." He accepts the call and answers it with a gruff. "Benson. You know I'm in New York. What is it?" He takes a drag of his cigarette, then blows it harmlessly up into the sky. "Yes, I filed that request with City Council yesterday." Another pause. "What do you mean they don't have it?" He murmurs under his breath. "Christ, can't anyone do anything right around there?" Blinking eyes, a look of surprise. "No, no. I wasn't talking about you..." The conversation continues for a few moments. No stranger to photo op complications, Heather does her best to minimize embarrassment. She steps in front of Jubilee and gives her a bit of cover as she turns to face the cameras as if she had no idea they were there. "You know, free press makes me sick sometimes." she remarks as she reaches up to remove her jacket and holds it spread out in front of Jubilee's lower half. Of course, it's chilly out and under her leather jacket she has a tanktop that covers her front, but like -none- of her back. That back turned towards the cameras as she holds the jacket out to help provide cover. "You oughta wear a belt Jubilee." she remarks. See?! She remembered the girl's name! The media commotion draws Kara's attention and she walks over to see what's going on. She does recognize the Thunder God with his mocha, although she knows he's never seen her out of costume before. And then the prank happens and Jubilee shrieks out. Seeing what happened, Kara frowns. She steps up behind the prankster, and clears her throat. "You know that wasn't nice at all. It's really cold out. And all these photographers." The shriek does make the Thunderer frown, and he pulls the mocha from his lips. When Kara steps up to confront the situation, the Thunderer offers his silent support.. by stepping up behind her, folding his mighty arms over his massive chest, and putting on that Princely frown. Go ahead. Argue with the two blondes. Jubilation has the presence of mind to shrug out from under her suddenly-sympathetic friends, now that Heather's given her a moment's freedom from flashbulbs. "Thank you," she says quickly, stooping and pulling up her jeans. "And I did; see?" she adds, indicating the leather belt that, up until it'd been unfastened by her 'friend', had been holding up her jeans. Stylish, but that buckle doesn't look very secure. "Hi, Heather! I never knew you were such a great cook." And the model gets a heartfelt hug. Not for the cameras, but they'll see it anyway! The target of Kara's attention looks up at the throat-clearing, starts to give the superheroine a 'no-you-DIDN'T' glare, then sees something in the earnest woman's eyes. It doesn't hurt that Thor is right behind her, either. "Sorry," she mutters, and quickly sidesteps into the church, out from under all the weighty attention. Freed of his phone call, Gordon spots one of those food trucks setting up shop nearby. But wait... that's no food truck. It's a -coffee- truck! He's not one for mochas, but coffee? Well, he's a cop. Pocketing the phone and extinguishing the cigarette, he heads that way... only to slow up hesitantly when he spies all of the commotion. Pulling the collar of his trench coat up in a potentially futile effort at maintaining secrecy, he sidles up to the coffee cart to place an order. And then, much to his chagrin, half of the photographers are rushing his way, trying to snap a picture of the famed Gotham City Commissioner. With the prankster fleeing, Thor can't help but chuckle lightly. So much like a much younger, much more light hearted Loki. Thor sighs softly and moves to turn away, bringing the mocha back to his lips. With the culprit chastised, Kara nods and steps back out of the way. She goes back to watching the interplay between Heather and Jubilee, not really sure about why the the press are so interested in the woman. Then the attention shifts to Commissioner Gordon, someone that she does know of from the few times she's been to Gotham to 'assist' Batman. There's a slight frown on her lips as she wonders what he's doing up here in New York. Probably shopping away from Gotham. Well, Heather holds the jacket it one hand and huge Jubilee back, heartfelt yet brief. "Nice choice in Panties by the way. Olympic model?" Yeah, she modeled a pair like that during the Olympics and she mutters that softly towards Jubilee during the hug before releasing her and looking back to the photographers. Oh hey, some of them are heading towards that moustachioed guy at the coffee cart. She raises a brow then and looks back towards Kara and Thor. "Hey hey look, it's big tall and beared hotness." she says to Jubilee as she gestures towards the Thunderer. Leave it to Thor to make the model's eyes skip -right- past Supergirl. "Just cotton. But they meet the Two C's: Comfy and Cute," Jubilation replies, giving Heather an extra little hug before letting go. She follows her friend's gaze and giggles. "Thor's here, too? This has the makings of an interesting night! But who's that with him? She's almost as pretty as you," the teen observes, noting the blonde girl beside the Odinson. Jim can picture the headlines now: 'Gotham City Commissioner Neglecting Crime in Gotham!' 'Gordon: On Vacation in the Big Apple After Busting Poison Ivy!' 'Jim Gordon: Brooklyn Jiggalo.' With a coffee in hand, Gordon raises a hand as if to appease the photographers. He tries to stave them off, but it's no use. "Alright, alright, folks," he finally says. "That's good enough." One of them gets in real close, to whom Gordon gives a firm scowl. "Can't a guy enjoy a cup of coffee?" Shaking his head as the photographers scamper off, he lets out a thick sigh and glances around again... only to have his eyes stop -right- on Thor. He blinks twice, and begins to wonder if he's still in Gotham, or if he mistook the end of November for the end of October. Thor notices none of this. After all, none of this is at all dangerous to his fair Midgard, and none of it is directed his way. He's grown used to the mortals chattering about him, that he doesn't even seem to notice it anymore. It's the ones that stop to gawk, like Gordon, that catch his attention. Thor pauses, eyes upon the Commissioner. A moment, then Thor gives the man a light bow of wordless acknowledgment and greeting. SLURP...mocha. Kara doesn't catch the conversation, either. She's just amused by the whole media circus thing. So, with the show seemingly over, she starts to meld back into the crowd. The scent of the mocha Thor's drinking does make Kara thirsty, though. Maybe a quick stop for a hot chocolate... "Dunno, I mean.. Tall, Blonde, Bearded hotness there is apparently engaged... damnit. So that can't be a girlfriend, can it?" says Heather to Jubilee. "Unless he's stupid enough to cheat on a goddess of war." She shakes her head and adds, "And I don't think -anyone- is that stupid. So... too bad. I'd love to have a sip of -his- mocha.." she adds in another murmur. But she shrugs and turns to face Jubilee, "Oh, the cooking, right. Well all I did was throw hot dogs and burgers on the grill.. I didn't put'em all together properly." "I've met the fiancee, and he really doesn't seem like the type to two-time, anyway," Jubilation replies, giving her lusty model friend a playful dig in the ribs. "But I'd like to meet his friend..." And, as she's prone to doing, the teenager hurries forward. "Hey! 'Scuse me!" she calls, catching up with the crowd-melding Kara. "I saw what you did back there, and I'd like to say thank you." Jim Gordon smiles pleasantly and offers a nod in return to Thor, before leaning aside to the coffee cart guy. "Hey," he whispers, gawking for another moment before turning to face the coffee guy dead on. "What's that term, you know, the one kids use for people who dress up and pretend to be famous people?" "Oh, you mean cosplayers?" answers the coffee cart guy. Gordon snaps his fingers. "Yes, yes that's it! Cosplayers." He nonchalantly tries to jerk a thumb toward Thor. "Look at -that-. I mean, that's good. Damned good." Coffee guy looks at Thor while wiping down part of his cart. "Nope. Real guy." "No, I mean, he's got the size down and everything." "Real guy," repeats coffee guy. Gordon eyes Thor from the corner of his eye, then looks back to the cart man speculatively. He thinks about it for a moment, then shakes his head in denial. "Naaaaaah. You're nuts." Kara actually jumps a bit when Jubilee comes running up to her. She's used to Supergirl being thanked, not Kara Kent. And the blonde girl's face reddens in embarrassment. "Oh, ummmm..." she stammers a bit, clearly embarrassed. "You're welcome. I mean, I don't think I really did anything special..." And Gordon's reaction is what Thor's used to. It makes the Thunderer grin, and he takes another sip of mocha. A glance about at the still crowded sidewalk leaves Thor with two options that don't involve elbowing his way through: waiting it out or flying over it. Thor starts to glance up, and then Jubilee happens. Thor looks down and toward the two girls. Aw, that's nice. Mortals, being nice to each other. Really, this is what makes protecting Midgard so damn awesome. Maybe he will just wait it out. Slurp, mocha. So, just like that.. Heather is all alone. It's not something she enjoys really. She looks over to Thor as Jubilee goes charging off and shakes her head as she steps up to the bearded hotness. "How's the fiance'?" she asks with a smile as she bumps a hip against the armored god's hip... and actually has a bit more impact than most mortals might. After all, he's supposed to be a god, she figures he wouldn't feel it if she held back. "Debbie needed a good talking-to," Jubilation replies, with a smile for the bashful blonde, half bemused and half warm. Aw, she's cute! "But with Marnie around, nobody can do that without it turning into a fight. You were just in the right place at the right time, with the right presence of mind." She offers her hand. "I'm Jubilation Lee! Who's the awesome person I'm talking to?" The reassurance that she did the right thing puts Kara at ease a bit. She smiles and shakes the offered hand. "Ummm...Kara. Kara Kent. It's nice to meet you, Jubilation." "Listen buddy," snaps the coffee cart guy. "-That's- Thor. -You're- getting in my way. I got customers to serve here!" He's clearly from Brooklyn. Born and raised. "Alright, alright," says Gordon, who gladly steps away to give the coffee cart guy his space. "Sorry for doubting you," he murmurs to himself, before taking a look around. There are... two beautiful women, one bothering the cosplayer, one being accosted by a teenager. He looks at the lot of them, before letting his eyes fall upon Thor again. And then, just then, he begins to consider whether the coffee guy wasn't full of falafel. His eyes go blink-blink-blink, and he figures, why not test the theory? Walking over toward Thor, he's about to introduce himself, just to see how the cosplayer acts, but then the supermodel is hip-checking the would-be god. . . o o O O (Why do I ever leave Gotham? Oh, right. Different flavor of weirdos.)@ Thor glances at Heather, a pleasant smile on his face as he rocks gently away from and back towards Heather at the hip check. A faint look of mild appreciation drifts across his face. "My lady Sif is most well; I thank thee," replies the Thunder God, voice all deep and rumbly. And heard as the most comfortable and native EARTH based language for each individual person within earshot. All Speak. It does that. "And thyself, Heather Danielson," Thor asks of the model, mind having finally supplied him with the name. Pleased with himself that he would not appear rude, Thor's smile warms. He glances toward the approaching Gordon as the other man nears. Again, Thor gives the man a welcoming nodding bow... bowing nod?... a silent, wordless invitation to join the conversation, if he likes. Asgardian hospitality. "Well enough. Glad I have time to come to events like these as opposed to spending -all- my time on airplanes and in places like Burma on a beach... not that it's not fun to be on location in a cute little bikini." Heather shakes her head and shrugs a bit. "But, as for -how- I am? Still single, though, I worry that if I went out on a date with -anyone-, they'd run away in terror from the celebrity headlines." "Nice to meet you, too! Did you come to the barbecue, Kara?" Jubilation asks, noticing the pick-up in the taller girl's mood. "I was here with a few friends... you obviously met Debbie," she adds, giggling. "Ummm...no," Kara says. Wow, Jubilee could give Cassie lessons in perkiness. "No, I was just passing by, saw the crowd, and thought I'd see what was going on. Then, I saw what your friend Debbie did and...well..." She smiles and shrugs a bit. "It was a Girls' Club thing, something to do besides roaming the streets, getting into trouble," Jubilation explains. "My friend Heather did the cooking. That's her over there with Thor," she adds, nodding in the direction of the god and the model. "I didn't know she was such a good cook, actually." With a slightly awkward look toward Heather, Gordon nods his head toward Thor's, uh, bow. "Hey there," he offers. "So, you have to stay in character and everything, huh?" Snickering, Heather looks to Gordon and then towards Thor. "Hey Odinson... show'im that you know how to make an exit as well as an entrance. Why don'tcha fly home to your Lady Sif and give her my best." Then she looks back to Gordon with a smirk, almost smug... Thor hasn't a clue what Heather's talking about, even if he understand each and every dingle word coming out of her mouth. He eyes Heather in a perplexed fashion, before his attention is captured by Gordon. Once more, does Thor chuckle softly. This has been explained to him, that many people still think him an actor, someone in disguise, and not the Asgardian he is. The fact has ceased to ruffle his feathers. It grates on him sometimes, surely, but at the moment, the Thunderer is amused. He is about to speak when Heather cuts in. Blue-grey eyes flick to the model, and Thor politely waits for her to stop talking so he can speak. "I must do nothing, m'lord," Thor begins, opting for overly polite and formal as he bows fully. "I merely do as I was brought to do, and in doing so, am to mind mine manners. I am Thor Odinson, Child of Jord, Son of Frig-*" His words are cut off abruptly, and his eyes flare a deep ocean blue as Midgard all but yanks on his reigns, pulling at his very senses, demanding he be else where; now. Reacting to the visceral call, Thor straightens and steps away. "I beg of thee thy forgiveness. Midgard doth Call. I must, to her Aide, fly. I shalt try not to forgot thy face mortal, that we might exchange full introductions when next we meet," Thor says eyes not focused on the here and now, but rather on wherever the source of the disturbance is. His feet drift from the ground as his right hand unclips Mjolnir from his belt. The mocha in his left is held out to Heather without much thought. She'll take it, or the cup will get dropped. Neither of which is of any great concern to the God of Thunder. And Heather accepts the cup, looking down and then starting to giggle even as Thor makes his departure. "Jubilee!" she calls out and lifts the cup as if to show it off. Inside joke, sip his mocha? Wow... yeah she is easily amused at times. Blink. Blink, blink. Jim Gordon says not a single word, instead content to sit and watch as Thor slowly proves himself not to be some clever, well dressed and well muscled cosplayer. "Um..." he vocalizes, before lifting his cup of coffee in something akin to a salute, or perhaps an offered toast. "Yeah. That... thanks." Crack of thunder. Thor summons a cyclone once he's above everyone's heads, and yanks himself away on a storm front, up into the jetstream, and toward whatever disaster has his name on it. Exit, Stage Left. Kara looks over towards Heather and the now departing Thunder God. She doesn't blink as Thor takes to the skies. "Your friend did all this?" she asks, gesturing around at the fundraising site. "Wow! That's pretty impressive. And she did it for a charity? That's really nice of her." "Well, mostly she cooked... there's a civic group that pays for this stuff, and most of the staff are volunteers," Jubilation explains... and suddenly realizes that the Odinson is departing! His voice is hard to miss, and the weather changes are harder! She watches as the God Of Thunder soars up into the sky, bound for an emergency. "Wow... wish I could do that!" She's pulled out of her reverie by Heather's call. That mocha's a bit big for Heather... Thor's? He'd been drinking one. Suddenly she recalls her friend's remark from earlier and has to clap a hand over her mouth to keep in the giggles. "Come on, I'll introduce you!" she says back to Kara, turning to join Heather and Jim. And then Heather holds the cup there. She doesn't take a sip just yet. It's not that she's afraid of cooties. She's just waiting for -juuust- the right moment. So, her attention turns towards Jim Gordon and she inclines her head, "Thanks for coming out for today's event. The kids who come to these gatherings really appreciate it." she says all formal like to Gordon. Hey, she's good at PR, right? She has no idea who Gordon -is-, and she's wondering if he has any idea who -she- is. "Ummm..." Kara looks around then looks at her watch. "I'd love too, but I should probably get going. I need to catch a bus to get home in time for dinner." Not really, but Kara's not interacted with many people in her civilian ID, and she doesn't want to do anything that might tip people off that Kara Kent is Supergirl. How does Clark manage this, anyways? "But it was really nice meeting you, Jubilation. Maybe I'll see you around sometime?" "Oh... maybe another time?" Jubilation asks hopefully. "I'm in New York a lot, if you happen to be up this way again." She stretches up to give Kara a quick, sisterly hug. "It was awesome meeting you, Kara. I hope I'll see you again. Oh! Do you have a phone?" The Chinese-American teen is nothing if not tech-savvy, pulling out her smartphone. Thre's a cautious look on Kara's face when the question is asked, but then she pulls out her phone. It's a slightly older model iPhone with a pink case. "Sure," she says smiling. "We can do a quick number exchange and I'll call you the next time I'm around New York." Her phone number has a Metropolis area code, of course, and Kara smiles. "I'm up here on a mini-vacation, visiting a friend. But I make it up here to New York pretty regularly." That explanation should suffice, sure. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs